User blog:RubenVillan/Julie (Heavy Metal 2000)
Pure Good Removal Proposal Okay, this is going to be my first time doing a removal proposal on Julie from Heavy Metal 2000. I noticed she has been added on Pure Good many years ago and has been on that category ever since. But honestly, she doesn't fit the bill as Pure Good in my opinion. So, I'm going to be explaining on why she deserves to be cut from the Pure Good template. What is the works? Julie is a beautiful and fierce warrior who spent the entire film trying to rescue her kidnapped sister and to kill a ruthless tyrant who had slain her race and decimated her home world. Along the way, she meets a stone guardian and a mysterious alien named Odin, who may have a plan of his own. Why she doesn't qualify While she does love her sister and her people and has some good intentions on trying to rescue her kidnapped sister, but she does have some corrupting qualities like: rage and aggression. After her people were slaughtered, she confronts Germain St. Germain, who she believes is one of the henchmen of Tyler, the man who murdered her family and starts threatening him with a gun before insulting him and kicking him. When she teams up with Germain to help her find Tyler, she doesn't show show some respect to Germain as far as threatening to kill him if he talks her, tying him up and gagging him, and insulting him and treating him with contempt. Honestly, if she was a true Pure Good hero, she would've showed some class and dignity and treat Germain as an equal. Remember at the end of the movie after she saved the galaxy, Germain asks Julie if she's alright and needs his help, she responds with an annoyed "Oh, no you survived!" before insulting him again. Also, I felt she's too violent and aggressive to be a true Pure Good hero. She strikes me as more of a Lethal hero and an Extremist. While I understand that Tyler is a complete lunatic who murdered her people, but as you remember from the very beginning of the movie, he was a sane miner who got turned into a psychopath by touching a green crystal. In the scene, where she confronts Tyler at a strip club, she responds be shooting him multiple times with a minigun and also when Tyler activated Julie's grenades, Julie ends up throwing her grenades in the bar which could've caused property damage and killed hundreds of patrons. Later on in the scene where she confronts Tyler on Uroboris at the Lizard-men's lair, she ignores Odin's warning on not to take a chance of revenge and that she is letting her thought of revenge become an unhealthy obsession. When she seduces Tyler, she ends up impaling him in the throat with the leader's skull before attempting to kill him by trying to dunk his head into the lava pit while uttering "Die!" with an angry psychotic look on her face. Finally in the last scene where she confronts Tyler for one last time, she impales him in the crotch and eye with bladed weapons before stabbing him multiple times and finally breaking his neck and violently kicking his corpse. I do get that a Vengeful hero can count as Pure Good if they only seek revenge as a righteous form of justice but I felt Julie is taking her aspect of revenge very seriously and showed some extreme act of violence. Final Verdict: In my opinion, I felt she deserves to be cut from Pure Good. She is a hero but she's more of a Lethal and Extremist hero. I don't know but what are your thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals